Rush
Band Line-Up *'Geddy Lee' (bass, vocals, keyboards) *'Alex Lifeson' (guitars) *'Neil Peart' (drums, percussion, lyrics) Background Rush was a Canadian rock/prog rock band active from 1968-2018. Their sound evolved from blues, prog and finally hard rock, drawing on mythological and science fiction influences for their songs: these are intricate compositions showcasing the band's talents on their respective instruments. They have won many awards and a loyal following. In the UK, they are primarily known for their albums, with only one single, Spirit Of The Radio, making the top 20 charts. As far as the Friday Rock Show was concerned, several of their lengthier compositions made the various listeners' charts over the show's run, especially 2112 from the album of the same name. The available track listings prove they were even more popular with Alan Freeman, although not with John Peel, who said they were "awful even at the best of times", exhibited schadenfreude at their Pink Pop appearance, and made fun of Lee's high-pitched vocals (although that did not prevent him playing at least one track by the band in 1977). On its release in 1987, TV commented that Hold Your Fire was the best LP he'd heard from them for years, and added later the same year, "I've got every album of theirs now on CD, courtesy of the record company." Live *12 October 1979: Pink Pop Festival, Amsterdam, June 1979. Repeated: 09 May 1980, 11 April 1986, 10 August 1991 (Alan Freeman) #Passage To Bangkok #Xanadu #The Trees #The Sphere: A Kind Of Dream #Closer To The Heart #La Villa Strangiato #Excerpts From 2112 *01 January 1993: Wembley Arena, April 1992. Sessions *None Other Shows Played 1975 *15 February 1975 (Alan Freeman): 'Finding My Way (LP-Archives)' (Mercury) 1977 *05 November 1977 (Alan Freeman): 'By-Tor And The Snowdog' 1978 *01 December 1978: 'Cygnus (Bringer Of Balance) (LP-Hemispheres)' (Mercury) 1979 *13 April 1979: 'Overture (LP-2112)' (Mercury) Friday Night Connection (1979) *27 April 1979: 'Trees' *08 June 1979: 'Finding My Way (LP-Archives)' (Mercury) *20 July 1979: 'In The End (LP-Fly By Night)' *21 September 1979: 'In The End (3xLP-Archives)' *16 November 1979: 'Xanadu' (LP-Farewell To Kings) (Mercury) Now We Are One #05 1980 *11 January 1980: 'Spirit Of The Radio' (LP-Permanent Waves (Pre-release)) *11 January 1980: 'Freewill' (LP-Permanent Waves - Pre-release) *04 April 1980: 'In The Mood (LP-Rush)' *27 June 1980: 'Beneath Between and Behind' (LP-Fly By Night)' Friday Night Connection (1980) *14 November 1980: '2112' (2xLP-All The Worlds A Stage) (Mercury) Two's Up #09 *14 November 1980: 'Xanadu' (LP-A Farewell To Kings) (Mercury) Two's Up #07 1981 *30 January 1981: 'Red Barchetta (LP-Moving Pictures)' (Mercury) *30 January 1981: 'Limelight (LP-Moving Pictures)' (Mercury) *06 February 1981: 'Tom Sawyer' *13 March 1981: 'Spirit Of The Radio (LP-Permanent Waves)' (Mercury) *20 March 1981: 'Vital Signs (LP-Moving Pictures)' (Mercury) *22 May 1981: 'Apollo, Bringer Of Wisdom (LP-Hemispheres)' (Mercury) *10 July 1981: 'Bastille Day (LP-Rush Through Time)' (Mercury) *13 November 1981: '2112' (LP - 2112) (Mercury) Listener's Chart #06 *13 November 1981: 'Xanadu' (LP - A Farewell to Kings) (Mercury) Listener's Chart #05 1982 *17 September 1982: 'Subdivisions (LP-Signals)' (Mercury) 1983 *01 April 1983: 'Tom Sawyer' *14 October 1983 (Alan Freeman): 'Spirit Of The Radio (LP-Permanent Waves)' (Mercury) *18 November 1983: '2112 (LP-2112)' (Mercury) 1984 *20 January 1984: 'Natural Science' *16 November 1984: '2112 (LP-2112)' (Mercury) Listener's Chart #06 1985 *18 January 1985: 'Jacob's Ladder (LP-Permanent Waves)' (Mercury) *25 January 1985: 'Spirit Of The Radio (LP-Permanent Waves)' (Mercury) Lie Back And Enjoy It *18 October 1985: 'Middletown Dreams (7"-The Big Money)' (Vertigo) *18 October 1985: 'The Big Money (7")' (Vertigo) *25 October 1985: 'Grand Designs (LP-Power Windows)' (Vertigo) *01 November 1985: 'Marathon (CD-Power Windows)' (Mercury) *15 November 1985: '2112' Listener's Chart #02 *06 December 1985: 'Different Strings' 1986 *17 January 1986: 'A Passage To Bangkok (LP-2112)' (Mercury) *31 January 1986: 'Countdown' *14 February 1986: 'Passage To Bangkok' *25 April 1986: 'Red Barchetta' (live) *24 October 1986: 'Spirit Of The Radio (LP-Permanent Waves)' (Mercury) 1987 *16 January 1987: 'The Analog Kid (LP-Signals)' (Mercury) *06 February 1987: 'La Villa Strangiato (2xLP-Exit...Stage Left)' (Mercury) Lie Back And Enjoy It *10 April 1987: 'By-Tor & The Snow Dog (LP-Fly By Night)' (Mercury) *09 October 1987: 'Prime Mover (CD-Hold Your Fire)' (Vertigo) *16 October 1987: 'Time Stand Still' (LP - Hold Your Fire) (Anthem) 1988 *22 January 1988: 'Losing It (LP-Signals)' (Mercury) Lie Back And Enjoy It *26 February 1988: 'Limelight (LP-Moving Pictures)' (Mercury) Lie Back And Enjoy It *08 April 1988: 'Prime Mover (7")' (Vertigo/Phonogram) *15 April 1988: 'Distant Early Warning (Live) (CDS)' (Vertigo) *22 April 1988: 'Prime Mover (CDS)' (Vertigo) *22 April 1988: 'The Trees (LP-Hemispheres)' (Mercury) *10 June 1988: 'The Big Money (LP-Power Windows)' (Vertigo) *09 September 1988: 'Vital Signs (LP-Moving Pictures)' Mercury *29 October 1988 (Night Rockin'): '2112' (two parts) 1989 *06 January 1989: 'Red Sector A (2xLP-A Show Of Hands)' (Vertigo) *06 January 1989: 'Mission (2xLP-A Show Of Hands)' (Vertigo) *13 January 1989: 'Distant Early Warning (2xLP-A Show Of Hands)' (Vertigo) *15 January 1989 (Alan Freeman): 'Closer To The Heart (2xLP-A Show Of Hands)' (Vertigo) *26 March 1989 (Alan Freeman): 'A Farewell To Kings' *20 May 1989 (Alan Freeman): '2112 (LP-2112)' *17 June 1989 (Alan Freeman): 'The Enemy Within' *22 July 1989 (Alan Freeman): unknown *28 October 1989 (Alan Freeman): 'Tom Sawyer' *24 November 1989: 'Semiconductor' *25 November 1989 (Alan Freeman): 'Spirit Of The Radio' (live) *25 November 1989 (Alan Freeman): 'Available Light' *08 December 1989: 'Red Tide' *30 December 1989 (Alan Freeman): 'Chain Lightning' 1990 *20 January 1990 (Alan Freeman): 'Force Ten' *20 January 1990 (Alan Freeman): 'Time Stand Still' *16 March 1990: 'Cinderella Man (LP-Rush Through Time)' (Mercury) Friday Night Connection (1990) *05 May 1990 (Alan Freeman): 'Xanadu (LP-A Farewell To Kings)' (Mercury) *18 August 1990 (Alan Freeman): 'Mission' *01 September 1990 (Alan Freeman): 'The Trees' *16 November 1990: '2112 (Overture/Temples Of Syrinx) (CD-2112)' (Mercury) Listeners' Chart #15 *17 November 1990 (Alan Freeman): 'Passage To Bangkok' *17 November 1990 (Alan Freeman): 'Anagram' 1991 *05 January 1991 (Alan Freeman): 'Red Barchetta' *23 February 1991 (Alan Freeman): 'Tom Sawyer' *09 March 1991 (Alan Freeman): 'Spirit Of The Radio' *07 September 1991 (Alan Freeman): 'Face Up / Dreamline' *09 November 1991 (Alan Freeman): 'The Big Wheel' *27 December 1991: 'Bravado (CD-Roll The Bones)' (Atlantic) 1992 *17 January 1992: 'The Camera Eye (LP-Moving Pictures)' (Mercury) Friday Night Connection (1992) *24 January 1992: 'The Big Wheel (CD-Roll The Bones)' (Atlantic) *22 February 1992 (Alan Freeman): 'Roll The Bones' *07 March 1992 (Alan Freeman): 'Roll The Bones' *28 March 1992 (Alan Freeman): 'The Big Wheel' *12 September 1992 (Alan Freeman): 'Witch Hunt (Part III Of Fear)' *12 September 1992 (Alan Freeman): 'Freewill' *21 November 1992 (Alan Freeman): 'The Trees' *12 December 1992 (Alan Freeman): 'Spirit Of The Radio' 1993 *27 March 1993 (Alan Freeman): 'Broon's Band' (live) *27 March 1993 (Alan Freeman): 'The Trees' (live) *23 October 1993 (Alan Freeman): 'Nobody's Hero (LP-Counterparts)' (Anthem) 1996 *11 October 1996 (Alan Freeman): 'Carve Away The Stone' *20 December 1996 (Alan Freeman): 'The Color Of Light' 1997 *16 May 1997 (Alan Freeman): 'Test For Echo' *13 June 1997 (Alan Freeman): 'Dog Years' *18 July 1997 (Alan Freeman): 'Territories' Others *Radio 1 Vintage - Tommy Vance: 'The Spirit Of Radio' External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists